The Third Queen
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Turns out there was more in the mansion than just a magic wardrobe...  By Marie
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Marie here. I've been a big fan of **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_** for ages now. Edmund has always had a special place in my heart (I know. I know. Shame on me for picking favorites.) But; I've always wondered about what might happen if there was another kid along for the ride. This story is going to end up being four parts, and I am so excited! I hope you are too! Ok. I'm done rambling. Here is Chapter One of Part One!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_**. This belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. Lindsey doesn't either (believe me; I would know if she did.)**_

**Üçüncü Kraliçe-The Third Queen**

_**Part 1: Discover**_

**During **_**The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**_

**Chapter 1**

**"Isabelle?" Uncle called from his study. Running down the stairs and down the hall, much to the Macready's disapproval, I popped my head from the door."Yes Uncle Kirke?" I asked. He smiled at the endearment, knowing I really wasn't his niece."There are some children coming to stay with us for a while. Would you mind showing them around with Mrs. Macready?"**

**"I'd love too, Uncle...but **_**with**_** her?" he chuckled.**

**"Fine. You may relieve them when she gets tiresome to them," I smiled.**

**"Works for me!" I piped. "Do you know if they're close to my age?" he paused for a moment, reading a telegram.**

**"Yes...I think the youngest boy is. There are four of them, two girls and two boys. It's the Pevensie family," I nodded.**

**"All right, Uncle. I'm going to eat breakfast and await these Pevensies." **

**"All right, 'Belle." with another smile, I ventured downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards, I began to explore my favorite hiding places, pondering if I should let the new arrivals in on a few of them to escape the iron fist of the Macready. I heard the carriage pulling up, and heard new voices mixed with a familiar one.**__

_**They're here,**_** I smiled, then rushed upstairs so they wouldn't see me.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**I could hear their feet stomping up the stairs, their interrogation-disguised-as-a-tour over. One of them leaned against the bookshelf, my temporary hiding place. I fingered my light blonde hair, trying not to laugh as they discussed their harassment from the day.**

**"I think I may actually hate that lady," the one leaning against the bookshelf muttered. His voice was deeper from the earlier guy voice I'd heard, so I assumed he was older.**

**"At least you don't have to live with her," I spoke up. That made the guy leaning against the shelf jump. **

**"Who's there?" he asked.**

**"Move **_**Les Misérables**_** and you'll see," I replied.**

**"You speak French?" asked the younger boy, "what does that mean? What do we move?" I rolled my eyes.**

**"**_**Les Misérables**_** means 'the miserable ones', and it's the book in front of my face!" I heard a collective 'oh', and the book was removed. I was staring at a boy a few years older than me, with dark blonde hair and eyes that kind of reminded me of my own.**

**"'Ello," I piped.**

**"Who are you?" he asked. I smiled.**

**"Isabelle Kirk, the silent sufferer," I teased. The boy smiled.**

**"I'm Peter, Peter Pevensie. This is my sister Susan, my brother Edmund, and my youngest sister Lucy." **

**"I'm guessing you're the oldest."**

**"You guess correctly," he replied. Pretty cool guy.**

**"Are you related to the Professor?" the oldest sister, Susan, asked. I held up a finger to say 'one moment' then reappeared from behind the bookshelf, straightening my white blouse and my blue skirt before speaking.**

**"Technically...no. Legally, yes."**

**"So you're adopted?" Edmund, the younger boy asked. I nodded.**

**"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious," little Lucy scolded and gave Edmund a 'be nice' look. I gave her a small smile in thanks as he sulked. She just got some points in my book. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all seemed to look the same: dark hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. This made Peter's appearance a little off to me. Maybe he got more of his father or mother's genes. Shaking out that thought, I smiled at my new friends.**

**"Well, let's see if we can get you to your rooms, shall we? Susan, Lucy, my room has an extra bed in it, if you'd like to stay there."**

**"Thank you, Miss Isabelle," Lucy smiled, holding a small Teddy bear.**

**"Oh, just Isabelle is fine. Or Belle, if you'd prefer," I turned to the guys, "do you need some help finding your way?"**

**"Oh, don't worry. Mrs. Macready made it very clear," Peter picked up his trunk, "come on, Ed," Edmund reluctantly followed his brother's lead.**

_**Hmm...pretty good kids. Well, Lucy and Peter anyway. That Edmund kid is gonna need some work, though. Perhaps more Macready time? **_**I had to stifle a laugh as I helped Lucy get her things up the stairs. "We can do a lot more exploring tomorrow," I encouraged them. They smiled in approval.**

**"It's going to be wonderful weather tomorrow, I hear," Peter called back. I nodded, and then turned to help Lucy and Susan get settled in.**

_**A/N: So there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are MOST welcome (no flames, please), and I hope to return soon with Chapter Two! R&R! **__**J**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Why hello again! **__**J**__** Marie here. Thanks to our first reviewer: **_**Princess Nexda the Wise! **_**Congrats on being first and I'm so glad you liked the story so far! Here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Part 1: Discover **_

**Chapter 2**

**Peter was a little off about the weather: it was pouring rain.**

**"Gastro...vascular," Susan read out of the tree-trunk-disguised-as-a-book, "C'mon, Peter, gastro vascular." If this was Susan's idea of fun, I don't even want to know about her idea of thrilling. I was rather fine, reading **_**Les Misérables**_** and sitting in my favorite chair. Peter sighed.**

**"Is it Latin?" Susan checked the definition.**

**"Yes."**

**"Is it Latin for, 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked. I actually chuckled softly at his remark. Susan got mad, slamming the book shut. Then I realized where the voice had come from...**

**"Ed!" I shouted, "What are you doing under my chair?" He fumbled for words.**

**"I-I-was just-"**

**"You little Peeping-" I started.**

**"I wasn't peeping!" he protested.**

**"Don't worry, Belle. He's much too young for that sort of thing," Lucy winked at me. Edmund's face turned red.**

**"Am not!"**

**"So you admit it?" all three of us girls had him cornered.**

**"N-no!" his face got redder.**

**"Put the shovel down, Ed, you're just digging yourself deeper," Peter finally felt a little compassion for him. Lucy smiled, and then got an idea.**

**"We could play Hide-and-Seek," she walked over to Peter, smiling.**

**"Aren't we a little old for that?" Edmund asked, still a little red-faced. Lucy ignored him.**

**"Please, Peter? Pretty please?" She gave him the most pitiful look I'd ever seen. Peter sighed.**

_**How could you resist that face?**_

**"One, two, three..." Lucy beamed.**

_**You can't.**_** I smiled as we all scrambled for hiding spots, Peter put his head against a bookshelf, still counting.**

**"...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." I heard Lucy open a door, shutting it quickly behind her. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come!"**

**"It's all right! I'm back! I'm alright!" Lucy burst from her hiding place, running down the stairs. Edmund followed.**

**"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.**

**"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you," Edmund tried to explain.**

**"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked.**

**"Nope! I do," I announced. They all jumped. "Could you lift the visor for me?" my voice revealed my hiding place: the suit of armor.**

**"Belle?" Edmund asked as he lifted the visor. I smiled, triumphant.**

**"How'd you get in there?" Susan asked.**

**"I actually have no idea. But I do know one thing."**

**"What's that?" Peter asked.**

**"I have no idea how to get out!" Peter smiled as I explained, "Usually when I get in here to hide from the Macready-"**

**"You call her the Macready too?" Susan asked. I looked around to make sure she wasn't around.**

**"Yes," I whispered. She smiled, "Anyway, Uncle Kirke is usually here to help me out. But, maybe. . .Peter, could you come here for a second? I need you to pull the back of this suit," he walked around to the back of the armor. "Ok, maybe this'll work. . ." He pulled, and I emerged, the armor and myself unscathed.**

**"Well, that was fun," Peter put the back of the armor back in place, "but I don't think Lu wants to play anymore." We all turned to Lucy. She was obviously perplexed.**

**"I've been...gone for hours." We all got confused.**

**As Susan inspected the inside of the wardrobe, Edmund inspected the outside and Peter and I asked Lucy to confirm what happened. Susan emerged from the wardrobe, and sighed.**

**"Lucy, the only wood I see is the back of the wardrobe," Lucy was getting frustrated."But it was there! You've got to believe me! It was really there!"**

**"Well, I believe you;" Edmund spoke up.**

**"You do?" Lucy brightened.**

_**You do?**_

**"Of course," he turned to Peter, "didn't I tell you about the football team in the bathroom cupboards?" Peter started to say something, I could tell he was balling up a fist.**

**"Ok, both of you need to stop!" I stepped in between them, looking at Peter, "you: stop acting like a grown-up. Enjoy childhood while you can, and you:" I turned to Edmund, "stop patronizing your sister! She's the sweetest thing in the world." With that, I took Lucy's hand. **

**"C'mon, Lu. Let's get out of here." I gave the three of them a reproachful stare, and then we left. "Don't worry about them. I believe you." She stopped sniffing for a moment.**

**"Y-you do?"**

**"Of course! Uncle Kirke's told me a thing or two about that old wardrobe." She smiled through red eyes, and I rummaged around for her hanky. A few moments later, I heard a knock at the door.**

**"Susan?" I was sort of shocked. She gave a small smile.**

**"I was coming to apologize...to the both of you."**

**"To me?" This shocked me a little more. She nodded, coming into the room and sitting next to her sister.**

**"I should've done what you are doing, and I didn't." She placed an arm around little Lucy.**

**"Its fine, well, I'm fine." Susan smiled.**

**"Lucy, I'm sorry, but-"**

**"Its okay, Susan," Lucy cut her off, knowing she'd say something about the world in the wardrobe not existing. Susan gave her a gentle smile.**

**"I think we should be getting ready for bed," she coaxed, helping Lucy find her nightgown.**

_**A/N: So there's Chapter 2! Don't worry; more adventures shall be coming soon! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I'm back again! Who missed me? I missed all of you! I am having a lot of fun writing this story, and I really enjoy putting Isabelle's character together. This chapter is a little short, but I will be updating again next week!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Chronicles of Narnia, **_**sadly.**_

**Chapter 3**

I could hear Lucy tossing and turning in the bed next to me as I got up to get some water. Trying to be quiet so as to not disturb Susan, I tiptoed past, seeing Lucy looking at her candle on her bedside table.

After getting my small glass from the bathroom, I emerged, seeing Lucy walking down the hall. Just as I turned around, there was Edmund, watching her intently. Then he noticed me, grabbing my wrist.

"Come on," he whispered, beckoning to Lucy.

"If you patronize her anymore-"

"I won't. Come on." Reluctantly, I followed him quietly as Lucy slipped into the room with the wardrobe, getting into it and leaving the door slightly cracked.

"Lucy…" Edmund entered the wardrobe, half-dragging me with him.

"Lucy…hope you're not afraid of the dark." With that, he shut the wardrobe door.

"Stupid! You don't close yourself into a wardrobe." I rolled my eyes in the blackness. But something was wrong. No Lucy.

"L-Lucy?" he asked. Something poked me in the arm.

"Ow! Edmund…"

"It wasn't me!" I reached out, feeling the material with my fingers. It was rough and cold. I pulled, some of it breaking free, and smelled it cautiously.

_Pine needles? That means…_

"Ed," I whispered, "I really think I believe Lucy now." I tried to show him the pine needles, but he was walking forward.

"L-L-Lucy? Lucy!" He tripped, falling and pulling me down with him. He landed first, me falling on top of him.

"Sorry," I whispered. He blushed, and I got off, my feet hitting…snow.

_Snow?_ I looked around, seeing a wonderland of snow, a beautiful wood. And a lamppost, growing out of the ground. _Wait, what? That's odd…_

"Lucy? I think I believe you now!" Edmund called, wandering around in one direction. I followed him, hoping to find Lucy. I heard the jingling of bells. Something rang a bell (no pun intended) in the back of my mind…something Uncle Kirke mentioned.

"Edmund, I don't think that's a good idea…" I whispered as the bells got closer. He shrugged me off.

_Well, bugger. Now I'm alone_. I walked a few steps, tripping on something and sliding down a hill. As I struggled to get out of a waist-high snowdrift, I saw two furry creatures approach me.

_A beaver and a badger? That's odd…_ The beaver noticed me, tapped the badger, and they scurried towards me.

"Oi! What are you doing all alone in the snow?" the beaver asked.

_Wait. A TALKING BEAVER?_ _This makes no sense. I must be getting hypothermia or something._

"Um…I just came out of the wardrobe and got lost…" The badger sighed.

"Well, let's get you out of there before you get sick." The badger and the beaver went to digging. Eventually, I could walk out of the snowdrift. I turned to my rescuers.

"Thank you very much. I'm Isabelle, Belle if you like that better." I curtsied as best as I could in a nightgown and robe. The beaver and badger chuckled, and I caught a familiar glimpse of pink and blue. "Oh, they're my way out…so…thanks for rescuing me again." The beaver and badger nodded, and I ran to catch up with Lucy and Edmund, following their footprints in the snow since I'd lost sight of them. Finally I approached the wardrobe.

After giving this wonderland one more glance, I stepped in, welcomed by the warmth of the robes in the wardrobe. I ran down the hall, almost running into Lucy as she ran out of Peter and Edmund's room, sobbing. I gave the three in there a glance in confusion, and Peter pointed to Edmund, who was looking rather cross…er, and a little sick as well. I took off after Lucy, just knowing that Ed didn't support her story of the three of us in the wood.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITNESS! Haha…yeah, I'm the one responsible for getting Lindsey hooked. Marie here, by the way! Super sorry about the long wait! Here's chapter 4!**_

**Chapter 4**

Well, Peter is bad at predicting the weather, but not so bad at playing cricket," I noted to Lucy. She smiled, reading a small book under a tree.

"Peter is pretty good at it. Especially pitching." We both watched as he hit Edmund square in the knee.

"Wake up, Dolly Daydream," Peter teased. Lucy and I laughed, he sort of deserved that for being a jerk the past few days.

"Isn't there something we can do inside? Maybe we can play hide-and-seek again."

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter bounced the cricket ball in his hands.

"Besides, it's a beautiful day," I commented, smelling a small flower I had plucked.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked nonchalantly, propped up against the post they'd planted earlier.

"Are you?" Edmund replied, getting in position.

"Ooh, someone's competitive," I whispered to Lucy, Susan managing to overhear me. They both smiled as we watched Peter pitch and Ed swing…

Breaking a stain glass window. I almost started laughing, but we heard another crash, one that wasn't glass.

"Uh-oh," I murmured, and we all took off.

X X X X X

"Well done, Ed," Peter commented as we stood among the wreckage of the suit of armor, the cricket ball in the helmet.

"You bowled it!" Ed protested.

"That was my favorite hiding spot," I commented with disdain.

"What's going on up there?" We heard a very unwelcome voice.

"The Macready!" Susan and I both cried out in despair.

"Quick! Hide!" Peter took off, us following, as we tried to hide from her. We almost went to a set of steps, but we heard feet approaching, running to the spare room and quickly opening it. We all sprinted in, Peter shutting the door behind us. Edmund quickly approached the wardrobe, opening the door for us.

"Come on!" He opened the door wider.

"You've got to be joking," Susan groaned. We heard the feet getting closer, so we had no other choice. We all got in, Peter bringing up the rear again, going to close the door almost all the way. He saw the shadow of a person at the door, then he turned away.

"Ouch, Susan, move over!"

"There's no where to move, Peter!"

"Something's poking me!"

"Get off my toe Edmund!"

"I'm not on your toe!" After all the commotion, we all fell through.

We were back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Readers? Wha-What are you doing in Narnia? Oh, because the Pevensies and Isabelle are there, right. Onward!**_

**Chapter 5**

I watched Susan and Peter's faces as they stood up, looking around in shock.

"This is impossible," Susan breathed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's all your imagination," Lucy teased. Peter turned to her.

"I guess 'sorry' isn't going to help," he sighed.

"No…" Lucy smiled, hitting him with a snowball. "But that might!" Peter grinned, and it became an all-out snow war between the four of us. I managed to hit Peter a few times before getting one as well. Susan was laughing, it was the first time I'd seen her actually relaxed and enjoying herself. Then we tried including Edmund, which didn't end well.

"Ow!" he whined. "Stop it!"

_Fine then, party pooper._ I saw a look in Peter's eyes.

"You little liar!" he shouted.

"None of you believed her either!"

"Hey! I did!" I protested.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. Edmund looked reluctant. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright!" Edmund said in an _extremely_ annoying voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Lucy replied. "Sometimes little kids just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund quickly changed the subject, right after he sneered.

"Shouldn't we find some shelter or something? I think we should go that way." He pointed to the hills.

"I think Lucy should decide where to go, since she was here first after all," Peter suggested. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"I could take you to see Mr. Tumnus!" she cried. Peter looked at me. I shrugged.

"Sounds cool to me!"

"We can't go trumping all over the snow in this." Susan gestured to our clothing. Not exactly expedition material, I'd agree. Peter was rummaging in the wardrobe.

"Well, I don't think the Professor shall mind us using these." He began tossing us brown fur coats, saving one for himself. "After all, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe. He handed Edmund a grey, puffy coat. He recoiled.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know," Peter replied. Lucy and I smiled as Edmund took the puffy coat with much distaste.

"Well, Lucy, lead the way." Peter smiled as she took off, me trailing her, Susan behind me, then Peter, and Edmund bringing up the rear, for some odd reason. Lucy was chatting away at all the fun things we were going to do when we met Mr. Tumnus. Mostly the talk was about tea.

"We can have tea and sardines and lots and lots of…" her voice trailed off as she saw the door was kicked down. Without thinking, she took off, ignoring our protests. We all followed her anxiously. The little house had been torn to shreds; it was a total wreck. Gently, Lucy picked up a picture of a fawn. It must've been Mr. Tumnus' father, or Tumnus himself.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked, almost in tears. Peter saw a piece of paper nailed into one of the posts of the house. Curious, he ripped it off and read it to us.

"Warrant of Arrest by order of her Majesty. The Fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with human. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." We all looked at the paper, Susan finally having enough.

"We should go back. Now."

"But we have to help Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried.

"Apparently he's broken the law," Peter put in. "There's nothing we can do. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. _I'm _the human!"

_Oh, bugger!_

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested.

"These _are_ the police," Susan and I said at the same time, gesturing to the warrant.

"What are we going to do?" Susan demanded. Lucy looked at us, almost helpless.

"We've got to save Mr. Tumnus."

We headed out of the fawn's home, having no idea what to do, where there was some whispering, like, that creepy whispering.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked. Curious, we followed the bird around for a while until we heard a crunch. We all froze, looking around for an enemy to face…when a familiar friend showed up.

"Mr. Beaver!" I cried. The Pevensies stared at me. "Well, let's see you try a different method." I crossed my arms. Peter held out his hand like he had food in it.

"Here, boy," Peter clicked his tongue several times as he inched closer. "Here, boy." His fingers were close to Mr. Beaver's mouth.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," Mr. Beaver declared. Peter jumped.

"Sorry," he apologized, blushing slightly.

"Tried to tell you," I put in.

"Oh, hello, Isabelle! Good to see you again," Mr. Beaver piped.

"'Ello, Mr. Beaver!" I smiled. Lucy looked confused. "I went to Narnia with you the second time." She smiled.

"Lucy Pevensie," Mr. Beaver said in a quiet voice. Lucy looked at us, then to the beaver.

"Yes?" He held out a white piece of material with some embroidery on it. "But, this was the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus. He told me to give it to you before he was taken."

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked. Mr. Beaver looked around nervously.

"Further in." He gestured in the direction of his home. Susan grabbed Peter's arm as he went to follow him.

"Peter, we don't know what we're doing."

"He said he knew the fawn," Peter explained. Susan looked exasperated.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be _saying anything!"_

"_And there shouldn't be a forest in the back of a wardrobe," I put in. "And I trust Mr. Beaver." Peter nodded in agreement, then we followed Mr. Beaver to his home._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hi! Marie here. It's soooo good to be back! I missed you guys…anyways, here's chapter 6!**_

**Chapter 6**

After walking around the wood for a very long time, we finally came to Mr. Beaver's dam.

"It's lovely!" Lucy piped. Mr. Beaver smiled.

"It's not finished yet, but it'll do." We managed to climb down the steep hill without much difficulty, then we knocked on the dam's door.

"Beaver, why are you so late?" a female voice inside demanded. "If you've been out with Badger again…" She stopped as she opened the door, staring at all of us. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

_What day?_ We were ushered in, welcomed by a warm fire and a rather short table. But it'll do. We gathered round as Mr. Beaver told the story of a lion named Aslan, and that he was 'on the move.'

"So, what's that have to do with us?" Peter asked.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver cried. He turned to his wife. "They don't even know about the Prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver gestured at us.

"There's a Prophecy," Mr. Beaver said. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it doesn't-but you're kind of missing the point!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"The point is when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve come into Narnia, Aslan will return and defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!" Mrs. Beaver explained.

"You don't understand," Peter began, "we're not heroes."

"We're from Finnchley," Susan put in. The beavers looked confused at this statement.

_Well, they've never heard of Finnchley. Or England._

"Well, we should go back now." Peter stood up. "I'm sorry, but we're not who you're looking for. C'mon, Ed." He turned to Edmund and his furry, fluffy coat.

But the coat was all he saw.

"Ed?" Peter called.

"Where'd he go?" I asked. Peter looked furious.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not 'ave to." We all turned to Mr. Beaver. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

_The jingle bells…oh _bugger! We all ventured out of the Beaver's home, looking around.

"Look! Footprints," I declared. "Well, human ones, anyway."

"They look like Ed's." Susan inspected a print closely.

"Let's follow them," Peter declared, and he set off, us following, to track Edmund down. We stopped at a hill that sloped down into a valley with an icy castle.

"Look at the entrance," I whispered. Sure enough, there went Edmund, right through the frosty blue door.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted. Mr. Beaver placed a hand, er, paw on her mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" he hissed. Peter started forward.

"No!" Mr. Beaver cried as he tackled Peter's legs.

"But he's our brother!" Susan declared.

"We can't just leave him!" Peter added.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver cried. "The White Witch needs all four of you to stop the Prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" We all stared back, shocked, even though this didn't directly involve me.

"We can't just let him die," I declared helplessly.

"Only Aslan can save him now," Mr. Beaver said solemnly. Peter took one more glance toward the castle as the door slid shut.

"Then take us to him." He looked at Mr. Beaver with steely look, then his gaze went to me. "Maybe you should go back, Belle. This could get dangerous."

"Are you kidding? I'm not abandoning you guys, or Edmund, now." He nodded, and Beaver got a weird look in his eyes as he looked at me. "Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked. He shook his head, smiles cracking around me.

"What's your last name, Isabelle?"

"Kirke," I replied. No need to get technical and legal with a beaver. His eyes grow wide.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No…my name really is Isabelle Kirke. Wait, is that a bad thing?" He shook his head.

"No, not at all! Your…father…or grandfather…"

"…uncle…?"

"Or uncle, yes. Your uncle was the first son of Adam to ever enter Narnia!"

"You never told us that!" Susan exclaimed.

"_He_ never told me that!" I replied. "Oh, well, enough about me. Let's go find Aslan. Maybe he can explain all this." With a nod from Peter, we all headed back to the Beaver's home.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh, please go look at the poll on our bio, if you would. Cookies for all who do! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hi, lovely readers! Marie again. I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up about our poll on our bio. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you went and voted! It closes on January 1**__**st**__**, so please hurry! Okay, I'm done. Let's catch up with Isabelle and the crew!**_

**Chapter 7**

As we walked back to the dam, I wondered what on Earth Edmund would want to do with a witch. Well, she said she was the Queen of Narnia on that warrant, so maybe that's what she told him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by growling and swift feet. I whirled around to see something not so swell.

"Bugger!" I muttered under my breath. "Uhh…Peter? T-That doesn't look so good." I pointed to the oncoming crowd.

"Oh, no," Mr. Beaver shouted. "Run for it!" We sprinted to the dam, Peter scooping up Lucy as we broke into the door. Mr. Beaver brought up the rear, shouting for his wife. "We've got company!" She scrambled around, stuffing a package full of things like food and other necessities. We heard a pair of paws scratching the door.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver shouted again, opening a small tunnel underground, Peter grabbing a torch to light the way. As we tunneled through, we came to a fork in the road. Mr. Beaver looked around wildly, trying to decide where to go.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver cried.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver replied, and launched into the next tunnel. Peter was behind us all, trying to keep people from falling behind, especially Lucy. We finally popped out at another location, and Peter helped Mr. Beaver with rolling barrels against the mouth of the tunnel. Lucy seemed okay, but she had fallen on some stones. When Peter and Mr. Beaver were done, I realized something.

Those weren't stones. They were animals. Lucy rose slowly, looking around at the little statues. Mr. Beaver walked over to one that was standing, trying to shield himself from something.

"Badger," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Beaver," Mrs. Beaver soothed.

Mr. Beaver sighed. "He was my best mate."

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch," a voice called as a fox entered the clearing. It took both me and Mrs. Beaver to hold Mr. Beaver back.

"You take one more step, you traitor, and I'll tear you to splinters," he seethed.

"Relax," the fox replied. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Oh, yeah?" Mr. Beaver demanded. "Well, you look a lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." The fox gestured to our about-to-collapse barrel barricade.

A few moments later, the fox was dusting our tracks away as the wolves, a.k.a. The Secret Police, burst through. And us? Well, we were safely perched in the trees. Safe for now, that is.

"Hello," the fox smiled. "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" the lead wolf-I'm assuming Maugrim-snapped. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the fox smiled again. "A rather odd occurrence, don't you think?" The fox yelped after this, for one of the wolves grabbed him around his middle. Peter clapped a hand over Lucy's mouth as she prepared to scream. Mr. Beaver had to do the same for his wife. Susan and I just looked away.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim barked. "It isn't much…but still. Where are the fugitives?"

_Don't look up. _Please_ don't look up!_

"North," the fox whimpered after an eternity of silence, "they ran north." The wolves seemed satisfied at this and ran off. The one holding the fox threw him to the ground. As he landed with a whimper, we all descended the tree.

X X X X X

As the sun ran away from us, we had a small fire going and Mrs. Beaver was tending Fox's wounds.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked. Fox smiled.

"I'd like to say that their bark was worse than their bite." Then he yelped and jumped at whatever Mrs. Beaver was doing.

"Stop squirming!" she scolded. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." We all stared at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Worst day of the year." We all smiled and Fox stood up.

"Well, I must be on my way. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesties. It has been an honor." He gave a sweeping bow at this. "I have been sent by Aslan himself to gather troops to the Stone Table." The Beavers' faces lit up.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver looked more excited than when she met us. Fox sighed.

"Like…everything we've ever heard." With that, Fox was gone.

_This Aslan must be something._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Marie here! Sorry about the long wait, but thank you for the reviews! I hope I can speed things up a little-even though this chapter's a little short. And I'll start veering from the movie a little as well. But enough of my babbling, here's chapter 8!**_

**Chapter 8**

We traveled to a hill to see our travel route to the Stone Table, where Fox said the troops-more importantly, Aslan-would be.

"It's so big," Susan breathed as we surveyed Narnia in its wintry glory. It was covered with, well, ice. But the trees seemed to carry said ice and snow like mantles of royalty, the snow making it to the ground settling there like a thick, age-old blanket.

"It's the world, dearie," Mrs. Beaver replied. "Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan looked at Peter. "Smaller."

The journey to the River was relatively uneventful. It was when we reached a large clearing that things started to get interesting.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called.

Peter picked up a straggling Lucy, placing her on his back.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," he paused to hoist Lucy up, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!"

"Mind if I help?" I asked. "I think he'd make two." Peter smiled, turning to Mr. Beaver, who seemed a little more eager than usual.

"Come on!" Was I imagining, or was his voice more panicked than the past few times?

"He _is_ getting a little bossy," Susan remarked.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried. "Behind you! It's her! Run!"

_Bugger! No need to tell us twice. _We immediately took off, Peter forced to put Lucy down to run from the oncoming sleigh with jingle bells. We came to a small cave, immediately diving inside for safety. The bells came closer, then stopped. We heard crunching and held our breath as a shadow appeared. It paused then retreated. After a few more moments, Mr. Beaver started to sniff, then began to walk around to inspect things.

"Maybe…she's gone," Lucy put in.

"I'll go look," Peter volunteered. Mr. Beaver stopped him.

"No! You're no good to Narnia dead!" he hissed.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver objected. Mr. Beaver took her paw in his own.

"Thanks, love," he replied, then he was gone.

We sat for what seemed like hours, not daring to say anything. When Peter finally got ready to go, Mr. Beaver stuck his head down, scaring us all.

"Hey! Come on up! I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" We all exited our shelter to come face to face with…

Father Christmas! I saw Lucy's eyes grow wide with wonder.

"Now, I have something for you all." With that, Father Christmas pulled out a very large full sack.

"Presents!" Lucy cried, running to his side. The man laughed long and deep, then knelt, presenting Lucy with a bottle that seemed to be made of diamond and filled with a red liquid.

"The juice of the fire flower," he said softly. "One drop can cure any injury." He turned back around, pulling another thing out of his sack. "And though I hope you never have to use it…" He gave her a small dagger.

"Thank you, sir," she said softly, "but, I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you would, but battles are ugly affairs." He smiled, then turned to Susan.

"Susan." She stepped forward, receiving a beautiful bow and a set of arrows, her initials painted in red on the white quiver. He held the bow in his hands, locking eyes with her.

"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

"Thank you, sir, but what happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" He smiled, then presented her with a horn.

"Blow on this horn in your greatest need. And, wherever you are, help will come." Having her gifts, she stepped back.

"Peter," he called next. As Peter stepped forward, Father Christmas rummaged around in his sack. "The time to us these is near." He gave Peter a sword and a shield with a red lion on it, the symbol of Narnia, I assumed. Peter looked at them with wonder and a little bit of fear as well.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered, stepping back. Father Christmas surveyed us closely, then went back to his pack.

"Isabelle Kirke?" he asked. I snapped my head up.

"Yes sir?" He smiled.

"Did you think I forgot about you?" he teased, then showed me a bow almost like Susan's, except my initials were written in blue. The bow was pure white, with the swirling scene of a small fairy flying with flowers all around her carved on it. Then he gave me a sword, believe it or not. I smiled, strapping it around my waist.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered. He smiled.

"And now, I must be off. Things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years, and winter's almost over!" He sat in his driver's chair. "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!" With that, his sled began to move, and he was gone as we shouted our goodbyes.

"Told you he was real," Lucy quipped to Susan.

"Shut up," Susan laughed.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter said slowly. "You know what that means."

I nodded. "No more ice.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Marie here, and I'm soooooooooo sorry it's been so long! Blame Lindsey. (Hey!) Just kidding! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 9**

As we arrived at the waterfall, the ice was already cracking, the frigid water oozing out in places. It wasn't looking too grand for us, but there was no other way.

Peter took Lucy's hand. "We need to cross. Now!"

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Beaver held his paws in the air. "I'm not that fast, dear!" We all started edging downwards when Susan spoke up.

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should think about this for a minute!"

"We don't _have _a minute!" I snapped, kind of harshly. "Open your eyes!"

Susan blanched a little. "I was just trying to be realistic."

"No, you were trying to be smart," Peter threw in. "As usual!"

When we made it down, Peter tried to take a step, but the ice almost tipped, making him step back to keep his balance.

Mr. Beaver raised a paw. "Maybe I should go first."

Peter nodded. "Maybe you should." Mr. Beaver nodded in return, then he slowly inched out, using his tail to smooth the ice as he continued his dance across the thawing river.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked as he was about ten feet away from the rest of us.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last," he replied, almost sheepishly. "Especially with your cooking," he muttered, then he continued on, encouraging us to follow him.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried as we had begun to inch out, my foot almost tipping more ice over.

_Wolves. Buuugger!_ We ran a few steps then were cut off by more wolves. When we turned to go the other way, we were cut off as well. As Maugrim came forward, Peter pointed his sword at him.

"Put it away, boy!" Maugrim barked. "Someone could get hurt."

"Most likely you," I replied, an arrow on the string as I stood beside Peter. Do I have any idea what I'm doing? Well, no, but I had to try to back him up.

Maugrim paced around us. "Leave now, while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

"Stop! Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried. I stared at Susan. _Are you INSANE?_

Maugrim snickered. "Smart girl." He continued walking around us. I noticed that Peter kept moving his gaze from Maugrim to another form. As I followed his gaze one time, I noticed one of the wolves had Mr. Beaver! I almost shot him then and there, but I kept my shot pointed at Maugrim. I knew if anyone need and arrow in his chest, it was him.

Maugrim sneered, "What's it going to be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

_The river…_ The ice on the waterfall was cracking, some of it falling down next to us.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"Just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan shouted to Peter. "Just drop it!"

_Susan. Shut. Up._

"No, Peter!" Mr. Beaver cried, still squirming in the jaws of the other wolf. "Narnia needs you!"

"Come on, Peter. You can do this," I whispered.

I saw his eyes light up in resolve. "Hold on to me!" he shouted. As quick as I could, I swung my bow and arrow back in my quiver as Peter drove his sword deep into the ice. Pretty good timing, too, for as Lucy, Susan, and I gathered around Peter, the ice broke, sending a cold water wave down on us. I heard Lucy's scream, and I had a few seconds to suck in some air as we went under.

I clung to Peter's sword and I think his shoulder or dear life as we finally broke the surface, all of us gasping either in shock, for air, or both. The Beavers swam around our little block of ice playfully, and there were no wolves in sight. Lucy laughed as Mr. Beaver splashed around us, and I felt myself slipping away.

Which, eventually, I did.

The current was amazingly swift, and I found it hard to fight against being swept further and further away from my friends. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the water as I tried to kick and claw towards the block of ice as it bumped on the shore, their shouts of my name becoming fainter and fainter. I began to wonder if I'd ever see any of them-Peter, Lucy, Susan, the Beavers, Edmund…oh, poor Edmund. I hadn't thought of him recently. I wonder if he'll be alright. I hope so…even if I am not…

I felt a large _something_ grab my shoulder, and I gasped for oxygen as I was hauled on land. I coughed and gasped, grabbing for air. Finally, I allowed myself to open my eyes.

A small pink face swirled in front of my, along with a large, golden face with a halo.

"Hello, dear one," the golden face said, eventually clearing up. "I've been waiting for you."

_**A.N.: Finally deviating from the movie. Yay! Sorry if it was short in comparison to the wait…review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: ….yes, I'm alive. And so sorry for being so late! I've slammed into the horrible Writer's Block wall more times than I can count for this chapter, but I finally did it! So I'll stop yacking and let you read! :D**_

**Chapter 10**

"A-Aslan?" I managed to squeak.

The golden lion laughed. "I am, Daughter of Eve."

"But…where am I?" I looked around, the pink face I'd seen before swirling, her body made of…pink flowers. The figure changed, and it seemed like I was looking into a pink, ever-moving mirror.

"You are in my camp at the Stone Table." I raised my head and looked around at the numerous red and gold tents I was surrounded by.

"But…why am I here? You were waiting for me?"

"Indeed, dear one. It has been a long time since a Kirke has come to Narnia."

"But…I'm not really—"

"Digory has accepted you as his own, my dear. As you are kin in his eyes, you are in mine."

I smiled a little, looking at the Lion with gratitude. "Thank you."

"Come with me," Aslan said after a while. "There is another purpose to you being here." I got to my feet, following the huge Lion as close as I dared. Something about him made me cautious…but comforted all at once. He led me to a high hill in his camp; a hill where you could see in every direction for miles.

"Look to the West, Daughter of Eve," Aslan said softly. "What do you see?"

Making sure my directions were right, I looked west. "Trees…a forest," I replied.

Aslan nodded, looking at the vastness before us. "The forest, Isabelle, shelters many things. It protects countless creatures in its borders—it has since Narnia began. But it, too, needs someone to protect it."

The Lion turned his gaze to me. "I told you I had been expecting you because you have an important task ahead of you. As long as you are here in Narnia, Isabelle, Daughter of Eve, you shall be the protector of this place."

I stared at him for a long time, just trying to process what he said. "M-me? But…I'm not anyone. I'm from London. I'm a nobody."

Aslan chuckled warmly. "It does not matter where you are from, only what is in your heart. Draw your sword."

Slowly, I did, kneeling down and gripping my sword with both hands. I had to brace myself as one of his massive paws touched one of my shoulders then the other.

Then he spoke. "Rise, Lady Isabelle, Guardian of the Western Wood."

I got back to my feet, looking at the Lion in awe for a moment, not really knowing what to say. My eyes strayed to the right, and I saw a familiar set of figures.

"Oh, Aslan!" I exclaimed. "There they come! Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the Beavers, I mean."

If lions can smile, Aslan did a pretty good job of it. "They shall be wanting to see us. Come, Isabelle."

X

Thanking the centaur women that fixed my hair, I managed to steal a glance at myself in a small mirror that was in the tent.

They had put me in a red dress that flowed down to my ankles, and leather sandals that fit perfectly. My sword was strapped around my waist, my bow and arrows on my back. My hair had two small braids on both sides of my head, connecting in the back. The rest of my hair was down, hitting almost to my elbow. It had grown some since I last looked at my reflection.

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear just before Aslan walked into the tent.

"Are they here?" I asked quietly.

"Almost," he replied. He smiled as I fiddled with my hair nervously. "Do not worry, dear one. They will come soon."

Almost as if they heard him, I recognized a voice outside.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said, his voice trying to sound confident, but it slightly shook.

Aslan nodded to me, and the tent rustled with a breeze as I squared my shoulders and slowly walked out.

I watched the Pevensies' and the Beavers' faces slowly melt in relief and confusion.

"Isabelle?" Peter mouthed. I smiled and nodded in return, standing to the side as I caught a glimpse of Aslan's massive paw before I kneeled.

Peter planted his sword in the ground and grasped it with his hands as he knelt, Susan and Lucy following suit.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam." This made them slowly rise. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, too, Beavers. You have my thanks." The Beavers smiled. "But where is the fifth?"

_Fifth? There's four of them…oh, yeah, we're the only humans here._

"Well, that's why we're here," Peter explained.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan put in.

"He was captured by the White Witch," I replied to the Great Lion as I stood.

He looked shocked. "Captured? How could this happen?" he asked. Now even I didn't want to say anything, so there was a very long silence.

"He…betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver confessed. Shock-waves rippled through the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" a centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius!" Aslan reproached. The crowd silenced. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It was my fault, sir," Peter spoke up. He had a deep look of pain and regret in his eyes. "I was too hard on him," he said bitterly.

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were." She gave Peter a look of reassurance.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy put in helplessly.

"I know, dear one," Aslan replied gently, "but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Hello! Marie alive and kicking again with Chapter 11! So horribly sorry to keep you waiting for so long; this chapter had be stumped for a while, but no longer! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: While I have a lovely copy of both the books and the films, I do not own either. _**

While Susan and Lucy went to explore one of the nearby streams, I stayed at the camp to do a little exploring of my own. I kept my sword around my waist and my bow and arrows on my back, as Peter recommended. As I wandered, I managed to find myself in the midst of the Narnian camp, returning as many smiles and greetings as I could before ducking into a rather large tent.

I was quick to discover that it was the armoury.

There were swords of every size with hilts of every color and design imaginable lining one wall; the wall opposite to it was covered with long bows and matching quivers. The wall with the swords had several tables with shields of varying sizes-all bearing the Narnian crest-on them. The other side had tables with arrows and bowstrings.

"Be careful," a deep voice rumbled.

It took me a moment to understand the warning: the side of the tent I happened to enter had axes piled high on either side of the doorway, so I had to step gingerly to avoid toppling one of the stacks over. "Thank you," I said quickly, looking up at the very tall centaur I recognized as Oreius, the one I stood by earlier today.

"My lord Aslan has requested that I teach you about the forest you shall be watching over," Oreius said, his hooves gently hitting the ground as he walked over towards me.

"I am honoured," I replied, grateful that I would have some guidance in my new role. "For a moment there I thought he was going to have me figure this out all on my own."

Oreius smiled. "He will never present you with a task without giving you every thing you need, my lady."

I sighed, trying to let it all sink in. "Where shall we start?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped, listening to the sound of a horn.

I felt my eyes widen. "Susan! She's in trouble!"

"Do you remember where she went?" Orieus asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to think. "By...by one of the streams. It's not too far from here; Lucy's with her."

"We must hurry. Quickly, with me." He held out his large hand, and I took it; he then pulled me onto his back. "Hang on!" the centaur instructed, and we charged out of the tent to join another group of Narnian warriors headed towards the direction of the sound.

As I peered around Oreius' waist, I saw a familiar golden shape ahead of us. "Aslan," I whispered, watching the Lion charge through the forest for a moment before I lost him in the underbrush.

"Come on!" I heard a familiar voice from across the stream-Maugrim. "We've already been through this before. We both know you don't have it in you!"

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a a whimper from one of the wolves as Aslan trapped it under his massive paw as I emerged with my fellow Narnians, all our weapons gleaming.

"No! Stay your weapons!" the Lion growled. "This is Peter's battle." Peter walked towards Maugrim, sword still pointed as the wolf sneered.

"You may think you're a king. But you're going to die, like a dog!" Maugrim lunged for Peter as Susan and Lucy screamed, jumping out of the tree as I slid off of Oreius and rushed to Peter's side. We all rolled the wolf off of him, revealing that Maugrim was dead and Peter was unscathed, and just as shocked as we were. As he pulled us all into a tight embrace, Aslan released the wolf he held under his paw.

"After him!" he called as it whimpered and scampered away with its tail tucked, "He will lead you to Edmund."

"Lady Isabelle," a faun called as a few cheetahs began to tail the retreating wolf, "will you join us?"

I looked from the faun to Aslan, searching for what would be the wisest choice. "Edmund would want to see a familiar face," the Lion offered softly, nodding.

I turned back to the faun and to Oreius. "I don't think I can run fast enough to keep up..." I began.

Oreius shook his head, holding out his hand as an invitation. "You will not have to, my lady."

With one last smile towards my friends, I took the centaur's hand.

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to fall by the time we neared the boarders of the White Witch's camp. "Where could he be?" I whispered nervously, unsure of what to do.<p>

"He will be near the center of the camp; where most captives are kept," Orieus explained.

"Maybe tied to a tree or something?" I suggested.

"Most likely," the centaur approved, motioning for me to be quiet as he drew his sword, handing me a small knife as the fauns readied their weapons. I waited on baited breath for a few moments as the wolf ran into the camp.

Motioning the rest of them forward, Oreius led the charge for the Narnians, catching all in the Witch's camp by surprise. I could see the shock on a variety of faces as they turned from their tasks to see the disturbance we were creating. Oreius led me to a tree, letting me slide off quickly, grunting a little as I hit the ground. Keeping my cover, I started to saw away on the ropes that tied the prisoner, looking over at him with a smile.

"Hello there," I began.

Edmund's eyes widened. "What are _you_ doing _here_?!"

I mock-scoffed. "Oh, that's it? No 'Thanks for coming to rescue me; sorry I acted like an unmitigated and comprehensive arse! Can we still be friends?' 'What are you doing here?' he says!"

"I was getting to that!" He protested as the ropes fell away.

"Only joking," I smiled, holding out my hand to help him up right as Oreius approached us. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Relief washed over Edmund's features. "Please," he whispered. The centaur took Edmund's hand and hoisted him on; I followed as protests and shouts from the Witch's army filled the air; the fauns had done significant damage to their whatever her army had been trying to forge.

"Cheerio!" I piped as Oreius turned, leading our troop away.

* * *

><p>I snapped my head up yet again as it bumped Edmund's shoulder.<p>

Giving that we had practically destroyed the Witch's camp and kidnapped her prisoner, Oreius insisted that we keep traveling until we made it to Aslan's camp.

I tried as best as I could to glance at Edmund. He seemed to be sleeping; his head gently bumping the centaur's back as we rode. I had wrapped my arms around his waist to steady him; when I had at first, he felt like ice. Eventually, though, he started to feel...warm. Alive, even. I sighed, giving in to my fatigue and laying my head on Edmund's back again.

As the first rays of sunlight touched my face, I felt a smile tug on my lips as I realized something.

We had Edmund back.

**_A virtual cookie to those who got that Pride and Prejudice reference ;)_**

**_Hopefully the wait will not be as long for the next chapter! Be sure to drop a review, I love those! Cheerio! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: Marie here once again! Being cooped up for one more day means a little more time to update! I may have to clean a little…joy. However, I shall do my best to continue! Enjoy this chapter!_**

"Lady Isabelle," Oreius whispered. "We have arrived."

I groaned, stretching for a moment. "Where's Edmund?" I asked, realizing he was not there anymore, and I had been sleeping on the centaur's back.

"He is getting his wounds tended to," he replied. "I believe you have some visitors."

"Isabelle!" Peter called, running towards me, his sword still at his side and his sisters hot on his heels..

"Hullo, everyone," I smiled, trying not to disturb all of my sore muscles from last night's adventure.

"Could be better," Susan replied. "Where's Ed?"

"He's…" My voice trailed off as I saw Aslan speaking with someone beyond us.

Lucy turned around, her eyes widening. "Edmund!" she cried, but Peter stopped her from rushing to him. Even when Aslan was sitting and Edmund was standing on a rock higher than his, Aslan was still a head taller. When they finished, they approached us, Edmund's head hanging down.

"What's done is done," Aslan told us four. "Do not speak to Edmund about what is past," with that, he left the five of us alone. Now that the sun was shining, I could see that Edmund looked a little relieved, and had a cut on his bottom lip. He was also still in English clothing.

"Hi," he said softly. Lucy tackled him with a bear-hug as the rest of us surrounded him. When we all finally released him, Peter looked at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a little tired," Edmund admitted.

"Get some sleep—both of you," Peter said softly. Edmund nodded, and headed towards Peter's tent. "And Edmund," he turned around, and Peter's face cracked into a smile. "Try not to wander off." Edmund smiled, then disappeared into the tent.

We all gathered around a small table a little while later, munching on a late breakfast.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy smiled as Edmund was attacking the toast. Edmund smiled at his little sister, who was enjoying the toast as well.

"Maybe they will give you some for the journey home," Peter replies. I stop in mid-bite of a peach.

"We're going back?" Susan asks.

"You are. I'm staying here," Peter peeled part of an apple as we stared at him in silence. "I promised Mum I'd protect you three, and if we go into battle, I can't keep that promise. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us," Lucy sounded desparate. "All of us," Peter shook his head.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said softly. We all gave him our attention. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped

her do it. We can't leave and let these people suffer for it," I put an arm around Edmund for a moment, then stood up. Susan seemed to be

catching on.

"Well I guess that's it then," she stood up as well.

"Where are you two going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice," Susan and I said at the same time, then we smiled at each other.

_Maybe Susan's not so bad after all._

As we hit a few targets, we realized that archery was a little harder than it seemed. After maybe an hour, along with a few pointers from a fawn or two, we each managed to hit the bull's eye.

"Yes!" we high-fived and laughed as Lucy watched. Getting an idea, she took her small dagger, throwing it perfectly in the center of another target.

"Show-off," Susan and I muttered, teasingly of course. Mr. Beaver came running up to us. "Girls, come quickly!" he exclaimed, breathless.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"The White Witch...she's in the camp."

"Hail, Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" a little dwarf announced as the White Witch came forth on this little bed-carriage-thing. This was the

first time I'd ever seen her. I could only discribe her in one word: cold. She seemed to emit chills, even on a this warm sunny day. I was

standing next to Edmund, and I felt him tremble as she approached, getting off her carriage thing and striding up to Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she sniffed, glancing at Edmund.

_Way to make a great first impression._

"His offence was not against you," Aslan replied.

The Witch got a high-and-mighty look in her you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not recite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled, startling her. "I was there when it was written."

"It doesn't seem like she has much ground here," Peter whispered to me.

"Then why is she here?" I asked, until the Witch's voice sliced through me.

"Then you know that the son of Adam belongs to me," she turned to the crowd and pointed at us, mostly at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

"Try and take him, then," Peter drew his sword, a few others did as well, including me.

The Witch sniffed at us. "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" While Peter fumed, she turned back to the Lion. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." The Narnians began to whisper amongst themselves while Peter wrapped his arm around Lucy to comfort her. I tightened my grip on my sword, still fuming with her.

"Enough," Aslan turned to the Witch. "I shall speak with you alone." With that, the two walked into Aslan's tent.

"They've been in there for a while," Susan noted as we all sat in the grass; Edmund was picking some of it nervously.

"What if they don't reach an agreement? What if—what if I…."

"Don't think that way," I almost chided, placing my hand on top of one of his, which had been ripping at the grass more frantically as he spoke. "Trust

Aslan. He'll come up with a solution," Edmund smiled at me, thankful for my reassurance.

"They're coming out," Peter whispered. We stood up as the Witch stalked out, looking pleased, followed by Aslan. Edmund started to

tremble, but my hand found his and squeezed it let him know I was still here.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced. We all promptly broke into cheering; Edmund's family and I enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Thank goodness," Susan breathed, on the verge of tears.

"And how will I know that your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked, once the cheering had died down. In reply, Aslan roared, making her

fall backwards into her seat. We all laughed and cheered some more as the White Witch was carried away.

I caught something in Aslan's stance as we celebrated. I saw him sigh, then slowly walk into his tent, looking...sad.

I didn't know why—but I want to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: Marie back again! Just forewarning, this chapter is kinda short, but for good reason! We are approaching the Battle for Narnia, and I really want to keep that in one piece. So, please enjoy this chapter—even though it's short—and drop a review! _**

That night, I couldn't seem to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, which is very unusual for me. After tossing and turning for maybe an hour, I got frustrated, grabbed my cloak, and walked out of our tent, envying Susan as she slept peacefully. I found a little patch of grass in between our tent and the Pevensie brothers', and just sat there, looking at the stars and wishing I could go to sleep as the grass cooled my bare feet.

"You can not sleep, dear one?" a voice asks, making me jump.

"A-Aslan?"

The Lion smiled. "I don't think you shall be getting any rest outside, either, especially tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked.

Aslan sighed. "I think you should return to your tent. Many things shall be happening tomorrow." I nodded, standing. I walked over to the Lion, giving him a small hug, well, small because he is massive. I could hear a soft growl from him, one of content.

"I'll see if Edmund is faring off better than I am." Aslan nodded, then walked away from the camp, his tail lower to the ground than usual. I sighed, peeking into the guys' tent. Peter and Edmund seemed to be sleeping well.

_Am I the only one with temporary insomnia? _I went back to my little grass patch, staring at the stars and attempting to count them all.

"You can't sleep either?" another voice scares me.

"Edmund?" I whisper, "Why are you up?"

"Same reason you are," he replied. I nodded in understanding, patting the grass next to me. He sits down, and I realize how cold it is, which makes me shiver, even with a cloak on. "Cold?" he asks.

"Just a little chilly."

"C'mon, our tent's warmer than out here," he rose, helping me up. "I can't stand being cold, especially after being in the Witch's castle." I followed his lead, sitting on his hammock bed while he studied the carpet rug between the two hammocks, Peter sleeping in his peacefully. After a while I laid down, content to watch Edmund trace the pattern of the rug with his fingers. I reached my hand downwards, tracing the pattern that was nearest to me. Eventually my eyes closed, my finger moving slowly back and forth, not really tracing anything anymore.

I felt a blanket being pulled around my shoulders, and a hand placing my own back on the hammock. I felt a little pressure on my hand for a moment, but it left, and I drifted away.

* * *

><p>I heard the rustling of leaves, and the unsheathing of a sword.<p>

I shot up, grabbing for my sword and realizing that I didn't have it…and didn't really need it.

"Do not fear, my princes," the dryad soothed. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

Peter turned a questioning eye to me. "Why aren't you in their tent?"

"Couldn't sleep. I-I did see Aslan though. He said something was going to happen last night. Is that what this is about?"

The dryad nodded. "It does. Aslan is gone."

"Gone as in left? Or gone as in…." The dryad nodded again, and Peter's face paled. I ran from the tent to my own just to get away from the bad news, finding the tent empty. I grabbed my sword in effort to go back to Peter and Edmund's tent, but I just sat down and cried, the news finally hitting me like a ton of bricks:

_Aslan is dead._

__I felt an arm drape around me, and it made me look up. "Peter?" I asked. He nodded, and I sniffled. "W-Where's Edmund?"

"He's getting a sword. I came in here to see if Susan and Lu were here, but…"

"You just saw me sobbing like an idiot."

"Yeah," he smiled, and I gave a mirthless laugh and sniffed again. He patted my back then stood up. "I have to confirm this with Oreius."

"Peter?" he turned around. "I think it's going to be up to you. Like, leading."

His face paled again. "I don't know if I can if it does."

"Then I'm coming with you to find out." I stood up, actually strapping on my sword this time and making sure I had all my arrows in my quiver.

"It's true," Peter sighed when he emerged from the tent, me not far behind. I almost started crying all over again.

"You left this," Edmund whispered, handing me my cloak. I smiled, almost crying, and took my cloak back. Edmund wrapped me in a hug, and I buried my head on his shoulder, fighting tears with all that I had.

"He's gone." Peter looked utterly shot.

Edmund squeezed me for a moment, then released me. "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army waiting for you."

Peter shook his head. "I can't."

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund walked closer to his brother. "And so do I."

"Sir?" Oreius looked in question. "What are your orders?" Peter looked at his map, then went to get armour.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: *peeks shyly from behind laptop* Greetings! Marie here, settling into college and with a _much_ longer chapter than last time! Thank you for all the sweet reviews; I almost cried after reading a few of them! This is a bit of a POV change-up—which I don't normally do, I promise, but this just felt right—instead of hearing from Isabelle, here's the battle from Edmund's point of view! As usual, I don't own anything except Isabelle. I do hope you like it…here we go..._**

_"Edmund, what's wrong?"_

_I looked up at my father as he finished straightening his brown tie and was reaching for his brown coat. After he would swing the coat on, he would reach for the brown leather belt to strap around his waist, grab his suitcase and his hat, and be… "I don't wan't you to leave," I finally forced out._

_He looked down at me with strong, blue eyes. "My boy," he began, "fighting to protect Mother England is a great honour. I was chosen to go, so go I must." _

_"But what if you don't come back?" I asked, feeling rather foolish as tears slipped down my cheeks._

_Father buckled his belt, turned to me, and knelt, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Edmund Lewis Pevensie. No matter what happens, I promise, I will come back to you—to all of you. Everything is going to be fine."_

_"How can you promise?" I asked, though I knew in that moment I would cling to this shard of hope until my hands bled._

_Father smiled. "When you have to fight for the people and country you love, Ed my lad, you won't let anything stand in the way of coming back to them." _

After strapping on one last piece of armour and buckling a sword around my waist, I grabbed a shield and stopped, catching my reflexion in the mirror-like metal.

What I saw didn't look like a boy from Finchley who missed his father, nor did he look like the boy who had abandoned his family for the sake of just a handful of sweets. What I saw appeared to be…a work in progress. I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting.

"It takes a little while to get used to," a voice said softly from behind me.

I turned, seeing Isabelle, still in her red dress, but she had put on chain mail, a sleeveless leather jerkin, and all her weapons strapped on and around her. Her hair was pulled away from her face, but it still descended to her elbows. "I still don't know how to feel about all of this." She gestured to herself, and I noticed her hands were shaking.

"Are you scared?" I asked, hoping she would be honest with me.

For a moment, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm terrified." As soon as she admitted it, though, she seemed…more confident; she blinked the tears away. "But, I know it's going to work out. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked, wondering how on earth she could be so confident heading into battle, something we rarely even spoke of in England, let alone imagined participating in at our ages.

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. Something inside of me just…is at peace. Narnia—and the people in it— is worth fighting for. We can do this."

"Sir, my lady." A fawn pocked his head through the tent's flaps. "It is time."

Nodding in thanks, I turned to Isabelle and took her hand. "Together?"

She smiled, nodding. "Together."

* * *

><p>From my place with the archers (along with Isabelle and Mr. Beaver), Peter looked a little smaller than ususal on his unicorn. I shifted softly, getting a little impatient. A gryphon takes off, soaring into the sky to see about the Witch's army. Moments later, it returns, soaring through the air and calling encouragements to us all before landing on a rock beside Peter, relaying the information he had discovered as the bray of a horn began to come closer.<p>

A minotaur stalks into view, raising his axe and roaring. The horn comes closer.

Then we see them coming over the hill.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Isabelle whispers beside me in shock. They seemed to never stop coming. Our army now looks small and helpless as her army teems with weapons and armor. The Witch herself is seated on a chariot drawn by polar bears, looking more cold and calculating than ever as her silver dress is framed with a long, golden lion's mane.

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. _Aslan's mane._

"There's so many of them," Isabelle breathes, snapping me out of my shock.

"It's like Oreius always says: numbers do not win a battle," a female centaur next to me says.

"No...but I bet they help," I mutter.

"I was thinking the same thing," Isabelle whispered back, causing both of us to smile softly before paying attention to the opposing army as it approached, filling the countryside with their presence.

Peter turned on his unicorn, searching the hillside for a moment until his gaze found mine. I took a deep breath, nodding in approval. Peter turned back around, drawing his sword and pointing it towards the Witch's army, causing a horn to blast and a ripple of weapons unsheathing and warriors cheering. In reply. the minotaur and her army roared, and began to rush our way.

I drew my own sword, trying not to tremble as Isabelle pulled an arrow out of her quiver and fit it to the string of her bow, nodding to me in confidence. The opposing army drew nearer.

With a flick of Peter's sword, all the gryphons with us soared over our heads, rocks in their talons. "Go!" Mr. Beaver cheered as they released their burdens on top of the army. It did some good, until some of the Witch's army began shooting at them, forcing them to retreat.

They came closer still.

"FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter's battle cry reached us as his unicorn brayed, then our side began the charge. My heart began to pound as I watched my brother and our army race closer to them, their imminent collision happening in slow-motion, as we stood and watched, trying to keep an eye on Peter and Oreius, the pair fighting side by side. We celebrated over their small victories, hoping and praying that they would add up to the Witch's downfall when a flicker of moment caught my eye.

The polar bears were moving.

She was coming.

The centaur woman that had spoken earlier handing a black arrow to Isabelle before setting the tip alight. "You shall have the honours, my lady." With shaking fingers, she accepted, looking to me for the signal.

I nodded. "Fire!" She turned and shot skyward. As soon as it left her bow, it began to spark, then exploded into a red and black bird. With a loud cry, the phoenix

soared in the air for a moment before catching fire, then landed, creating a fire wall, and a barrier between our men and the rest of the Witch's army.

"A fine shot!" A dwarf praised as the Narnian reinforcements below us cheered; Isabelle bowing her head in thanks.

"Yes!" Mr. Beaver cheered.

"Now," the centaur lady smiled. "Try and get through that." The army continued on, approaching the wall. In a touch of blue, the wall was extinguished, giving them a clear path. We just stared as the Witch broke our boundary.

Suddenly, our ears picked up our horn call. "That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver shouted to me. "Come on!" Isabelle pulled out another arrow as we began to move to our new place in the rocks, the archers all waiting for me to give them the signal.

As the Witch's army approached, I nodded, and they began to shoot oceans of arrows, the weapons falling down like rain. As arrow upon arrow fell, I began to look for Peter again, having lost track of him in our move to the rocks.

_No._

I saw my brother lying on the ground, his unicorn a few feet from him with an arrow in its leg, and the rest of the Witch's army rapidly approaching. He eventually stood to my relief, but Oreius and a rhino took off to protect him from the Witch, the rhino dying before he reached her and Oreius being turned to stone.

"That stupid wand of hers!" Isabelle hissed, shooting things that tried to attack our men from behind. Mr. Beaver tugged my tunic gently, and I knew it was time for us to join the battle. I took a deep breath to steel myself.

"Ed, wait."

I sighed, trying to make her smile. "Isabelle, now's not the time for long dramatic speeches."

"I know that!" She exclaimed, stopping shooting for a moment to turn to me. "Just...be careful." I nodded, and then went down the hill with Mr. Beaver to aid in any way that I could as the Witch came nearer still.

* * *

><p>"Edmund!" Peter shouted to me what seemed like ages later. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" He turned back around to the opponent he was fighting.<p>

"You 'eard him! Let's go!" Beaver started to drag me away. I looked to the archers, but I couldn't see her.

"Beaver, where's Isabelle?" He looked to the archers as well, but even with an extra pair of eyes, we couldn't spot her. I looked around frantically, finally spotting a flash of red.

"Isabelle!" I shouted. She turned, looking for me.

"Behind you!" Beaver warned. She whipped around, expecting us.

Instead, she got a minotaur.

She didn't even scream, she just picked up a shield from the ground and started fighting. I tried to get to her, but it seemed everyone in the Witch's army was determined that it wouldn't happen. In what seemed like a few seconds, her shield has gone, and she had sustained several bad blows.

"Isabelle!" I shouted, pushing yet another person out of my way. The minotaur succeded in throwing her down on the ground, pinning her there with a small sword. She actually screamed that time, and the minotaur raised his arms for the final blow. "No!" I shouted. This made the minotaur look up, and Isabelle managed to stab the beast in the heart. It groaned, then fell, landing on her.

"Isabelle!" Beaver and I shouted, and I sprinted to her, trying to roll the giant creature off of her, but I couldn't, not by myself.

"Ed," she whispered, her voice barely audible as I pushed the minotaur's arm away to see her face, a scratch on her cheek.

I brussed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Isabelle?"

She took a shuddering breath, and nudged her sword towards me. "The wand," she whispered. "B-Break the Witch's wand. She...she can't turn people to stone...without it."

I took her sword, putting the thought aside for a moment. "'Belle, stay with me. You'll be okay."

"Ed…." Her blue eyes fluttered shut.

"Isabelle?" Beaver put a paw on my shoulder._ She...she can't be gone…_

"Edmund!" Peter snapped me out of my thoughts. "Get out of here! Now!"

I turned around, seeing the White Witch. Tightening my grip on Isabelle's sword, I began to pick my way towards her. "Peter said get out of here!" Beaver protested.

"Peter's not king yet," I replied. I took off towards her on the small rock ridge, then jumped in front of her, using a little bit of surprise. She jabbed her wand foreward, and I dodged it, bringing Isabelle's sword down hard. The wand shattered with a burst of blue, and I smiled. That_ was for Isabelle._

I had to dodge her again, but I was too late. A sharp, stabbing pain hit my stomach, and I froze. The Witch pulled back, her eyes still icy.

"EDMUND!" Peter's voice was the last thing I heard as I slumped to the ground, still gasping.

Her wand was broken. At least I finally did something worthwhile.

My eyes had just began to drift shut when I was awoken by a roar.

No, _His_ roar. 

I forced myself to try to catch a glimpse, to try to find…there.

Standing on a hill and shining like gold in the sun, was Aslan Himself.

_"When you have to fight for the people and country you love, Ed my lad, you won't let anything stand in the way of coming back to them." _

* * *

><p>I stared skywards, watching the clouds and trying to imagine what shapes they were forming as I began to gasp for breath. My abdomen was throbbing, my fingers and toes had started to grow cold, and I was fighting to keep my eyes open, fighting for one more breath, one more heartbeat, one more…<p>

A dwarf stood over me, the one who dragged me around with a scrap of rope, a smirk on his face and an axe raised.

One last deep breath, even though it hurts…

"Edmund!"

Susan?

A red-feathered arrow imbedded itself in his chest; the dwarf groaned, but the fell and was still.

_Keep fighting,_ someone whispered in my ear as I eased my eyes closed. _Keep breathing. _

I forced air in and out of my lungs, my gasps getting more and more raspy as someone reached me, pulling my helmet off of my head and propping my head up on their knees. A hand found mine, and one more person fell on their knees last.

My side was on fire. Why did it hurt so?

A small drop of something hit my lips, and my mouth closed around something that tasted like cinnamon.

After a moment, I stopped gasping, not fighting the pain any more and letting it take over. The world slowly started to slip into darkness…

_"Edmund_."

I looked and saw a lion—The Lion. "A-Aslan?" I coked out, starting at him dumbfounded.

He nodded, his golden eyes warm. _"Your family is with you, Edmund. All is well, dear one. It is finished." _

_My family… _

I began to cough, and suddenly found that I…I could breathe! I took one deep breath after another as warmth flooding to my extremities, the pain had disappeared from my side, and I opened my eyes to see…

Peter. Susan! Lucy! I could tell that Peter's face had been pinched with worry, though now it was flooded with relief. My head was in a laughing Susan's lap, and poor Lucy's face was splotched with tears, though she was laughing.

Peter grabbed me by my shoulders before wrapping his arms around me, and I could feel him shuddering. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears when I realized: he thought I was dead. When he pulled away, there was a teasing smile on his face. "When are you going to do as you're told?" he demanded, making me smile before they all swallowed me. Everything was as it should be.

Except…

"Isabelle," I whispered, standing up.

"What about Isabelle, Ed?" Peter asked.

"She-She's hurt! This way!" I took off running, my family not too far behind. We finally approaced the minotaur where she was trapped, it taking all  
>four of us to roll the beast off. Lucy got her cordial and did the same thing she had done for me, and we did the only thing we could do.<p>

We waited.

**_A/N: And there it is! Hope it was worth the wait! Be back soon! ~Marie_**


End file.
